Flaws of Eternity
by SophieKatieeM
Summary: When Claire becomes a Vampire is she still the girl Shane loves? Or someone else entirely? Her life takes a new direction, a killer or the same sweet little Claire? Myrnin begins too see changes in her only capable of those with power. (After chapter 2 the rest of the Fanfiction is co-written with Clyrnin forever). CLYRNIN.
1. Confusion

**Chapter One-Confusion**

**Claire's POV:**

I tried to turn over only to find strong arms wrapped around my waist, I smiled as I looked at Shane while he was deep in his sleep. I turned over in his arms and planted a small warm kiss on his nose. His eyes fluttered and as he caught sight of me he began to smile. Shane was about to say something when my phone rang its gloomy chorus. I reached over Shane to grab my cell phone when he rolled on top of me pinning me down preventing me from grabbing it of my wooden night stand.

"Shane, please I need to answer it, it's Myr-"I didn't get too finish my sentence, he pressed his lips softly to mine erasing all my actions to move, I lifted my body too his tangling my hands in his hair when I rolled him over so I was straddling him. It shocked him as much as it did me. I didn't do anything but smile, and then he pulled me into his embrace and lifted my tank top over my head and placed his hands on my face bringing me too his lips.

"Well this is very entertaining, but I believe we have some work to do Claire" _Myrnin. _I leaped off of Shane and stood up on the floor in a rush.

"Myrnin, what the hell? You don't just enter my room you know"

"Well you didn't answer my phone call, so I assumed something was wrong, can't-" he paused and his eyes drifted to my chest, I was only in my underwear, I blushed such a deep red that it made me blush more. Myrnin coughed and Shane stood up too envelope me in hug hiding my exposed body from Myrnin.

"I shall see you at the lab Claire" He spoke in a fast awkward tone. "Hello Shane" he said nodding before he left.

That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever been a part of, being in front of my boss practically naked did not sit with Shane very well.

"Seriously Claire did you honestly think getting up like that and showing your boss your almost naked body was going to help with his feelings towards you? Sometimes I think you like the attention he gives you" Shane was talking to me as If I planned this whole thing out.

"Shane, it's not my fault, I didn't think, okay? I don't like the attention he gives me It makes me think-" I said stopping suddenly. What did it make me think? Shane was standing in front of me now with a questioning look on his face.

"Go on" he said spreading his hands signalling me to talk.

"I-I erm… I don't know" I couldn't think of anything to say. Neither could Shane, he picked his clothes off of my floor and headed for the door when I reached for him and grabbed his arm.

"Shane wait!" I exclaimed.

"Wait for what exactly? Claire I just need- just let me go" he was looking at me with such a strange expression that I couldn't interpret, I let go of him as he reached for my door handle and he left before I could muster up any words too say. I walked away from the door and jumped face down onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow and screamed until my lungs hurt.

* * *

**Myrnins POV:**

I was occupying my plush couch when I realised the time, little Claire was late. I began to telephone her on my little communication device and she did not answer I decided to find out what was taking her so long, something may have happened. I opened the portal and stepped into her boudoir to find a scene I wish I hadn't witnessed.

"Well this is very entertaining, but I believe we have some work to do Claire" I said trying to speak normally. She jumped off of Shane in surprise to stand at the side of her bed practically naked with only underwear to cover her. I tried to avert my eyes and kept a steady stance and looked at Claire as I would anybody, except my prey which I would devour until there was nothing left.

"Myrnin, what the hell? You don't just enter my room you know" she was most definitely angry that I had spoiled her and her lover's moment, but she should be at work.

"Well you didn't answer my phone call, so I assumed something was wrong, can't-"I paused as the thought of blood drew me too stare at her neck and my eyes drifted downwards too her chest where it was slowly rising and falling. I coughed and Shane stood up too guard Claire's body from my view which I was suddenly thankful for.

"I shall see you at the lab Claire" I spoke a little too quickly. "Hello Shane" I said nodding before I rushed back into my lab. I walked into my lab with a sudden relief of not hurting Claire, but my bloodlust wouldn't settle. I ran to my blood cooler that settled on my lab table and ripped into 3 bags of blood before my thirst was quenched when Claire walked into my lab looking fragile and confused.

**Okay so this is my second Fanfiction, I have wanted to start one for a while now. I haven't known what too write about as of yet, so here is this. It may be rubbish but I shall see where this goes, please review and tell me whether to carry on, and suggest if you like. I don't mind constructive criticism after all that is what drives me to improve. I write every chapter on the day I post it so each one is made up as I go haha. She will become a vampire soon but any Ideas on how she becomes one? So please let me know if this is okay. Thank you (: and don't forget check out my other Fanfiction my first 'Engraved on My Heart' thank you. Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes. – Sophie XO**


	2. Reverse

**Chapter 2- Reverse**

**Myrnins POV:**

As Claire entered my lab, I eyed her. I looked to see if she had gotten hurt. Luckily no signs of abuse, I approached her and placed my hand gently on her shoulder and steered her over too the couch.

"What ever is the matter Claire?" I searched her face for any insight to why she looked so glum. She didn't answer, she turned her back on me and huffed. "Well you shall have to talk to me at some point little Claire. I have to work with you all day, I don't want to deal with the mood swings of some hormonal teenager" I was beginning to get impatient. I rose from the couch and stood right in her face, she jumped back suddenly as to how close I was. I didn't care.

"Talk to me" I demanded.

"Fine. Me and Shane just had a little misunderstanding. Okay?" She spoke with such venom in her voice. I leaned back on my heels and slowly sat down on the lab floor in front of her.

"Claire, I am only trying to help. Don't push people away. Was it that bad?" I ask clearly not interested about the boy. She looked into my eyes.

"No"

"Why all the dramatics then? I have no time for this. You either get up and stop feeling sorry for yourself, or you go home" I said while standing up suddenly. I didn't understand why she'd act this way if it wasn't all this bad.

"I'm sorry" was all she said. I grabbed her hands and helped her up.

"Don't be sorry little bird. I am always here, just don't push me away" Tears spiked her eyes, and rolled slowly down her cheeks, my hand reached out to wipe them away slowly with my thumbs. Her face was warm under my hands sending small shivers down my spine. She blinked slowly. I cupped her face within my hand and we both got closer, her lips touched mine first.

* * *

**Claire's POV:**

****I was so confused and so, so angry? But why? Because Shane doesn't trust me, or because I may or may not have feelings for Myrnin? Whatever I felt would soon be vanquished if I didn't hurry up to Myrnins lab, I'd be his dinner and I wouldn't be to happy about that. I rose up off of my bed in a rush sending me light headed. I held onto my bed post gathering my vision slowly. I stomped over to my Chester drawers and picked out some old jeans and a black knitted jumper, and opened the portal to Myrnins Lab.

As I entered the lab I felt Myrnin watching me. I was grumpy, I didn't want to listen to any of his jibber jabber. He walked up to me and steered me over to the sofa. I don't know why, I don't need him to show me where his furniture is.

"What ever is the matter Claire?" He kept eyeing me, so I just turned my back to him and huffed. Loudly. Why am I so moody? "Well you shall have to talk to me at some point little Claire. I have to work with you all day, I don't want to deal with the mood swings of some hormonal teenager" God, he thinks this is bad. Well I had to put up with him when he was in his 'crazy days' well he still is, just not as bad. When I didn't answer he jumped in front of me, really close to my face. I jumped back a little.

"Talk to me" he said a little to forcefully.

"Fine. Me and Shane just had a little misunderstanding. Okay?" I retorted.

"Claire, I am only trying to help. Don't push people away. Was it that bad?"

I looked him dead in the eyes and replied blankly "No".

"Why all the dramatics then? I have no time for this. You either get up and stop feeling sorry for yourself, or you go home" He said before standing up in a sudden rush.

"I'm sorry" I replied, he suddenly grabbed my hands and pulled me off of the couch.

"Don't be sorry little bird. I am always here, just don't push me away" He spoke so gently. I suddenly realised how rude I was being and how kind he was. Tears threatened to fall, I blinked sending droplets of salty tears rolling down my cheeks. Myrnin slowly wiped them away with his cold thumbs giving me chills. I blinked slowly and he cupped my face with his hand and we both got closer, I placed my lips to his igniting something between us. His lips were cold under mine, but it felt good.

I slowly rose on my heels, wrapping my hands around his neck and letting them find their way into his black locks. His hands fell to my waist. He pushed himself closer to me, sending me backwards. We both fell onto the sofa, he lifted my thy and I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could get closer to me. He fell into me until there was no room between us. It still wasn't enough. I needed to breath, he realised this as he left my lips and he began to kiss my jawline, he reached my ear.

"Closer" he whispered. His cool breath sent shivers down my spine. I lifted my body to his and he began to kiss my neck, I gasped lightly and tried to find his lips with mine. When they touched again, a fire burned in my chest, he bit my lip lightly, I gasped when his tongue found mine. My hands found their way to the buttons of his waist coat. I wanted it off, I wanted everything off. Suddenly a loud cough broke us out of our moment.

"Amelie?" Myrnin gasped.

* * *

**Sorry for the reeeaaalllllyyyy late update. Not long I know, usually my chapters are. But you know haha. I think this chapter is terrible so I apologise. I am sorry for you Clane fans, i love Clane and Clyrnin but I think this will most definitely be a Clyrnin fanfic, I have wanted to write one of these for a while. If any of you read my other fanfiction 'Engraved on My Heart' you will know that I like to finish nearly every chapter on a cliffhanger. So here you go haha. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Keep your Ideas coming on how she could become a Vampire, if its something really crazy and creative lemme know. All your Ideas are amazing. I hope you continue to read.** **I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**-Sophie XO**


	3. The Last Drop

**MUST READ THIS!**

**Hello there guys! Missed you. *Hugs tightly, and shall never let go* I haven't updated in a while because well.. I had really bad writers block... soooooo I got myself a Twin. Her name is Clyrnin forever. OMG she is brilliant. Amazing even. This chapter made me so excited, and I cannot wait to see your reviews. She is so much better than me haha. But we are co-writing this together, and I shall let you know who wrote which chapter ****and if we both co-write a chapter. Well this is amazing, and you need to check out her fanfiction's too! Oh goodness me, enjoy this and savour every moment. Another chapter will be with you soon, rather than every 2 months.. hopefully.**

**Here is Chapter 3 by the amazing Clyrnin forever. Enjoy. XO**

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Last Drop**

**Myrnin's POV:**

This is heaven. As I begin to kiss her neck, my intentions clear, the beast arises, and only Claire, my sweet, innocent Claire, can pull me back as she pulls our lips back together. Slowly, I become aware of another presence, and using my extraordinary senses, I discover the intruder just as she coughs to make herself known.

"Amelie?" I gasp, and feel Claire stiffen beneath me. I rise swiftly from this compromising position and see Amelie, stood next to a lab table with her mouth in the shape of an O.

The Ice Queen has finally been shocked into silence, my mind whispers and I chuckle, which brings Amelie back to herself. Regaining her composure, she brushes her arms along her white coat and clears her throat before finally speaking. "Myrnin. Claire." She punctuates each with a swift nod, to which I bow regally, my nose mere inches from the floor. Claire giggles behind me, a light-hearted sound that does nothing for Amelie's mood.

She continues as if nothing has happened, though the temperature seems to drop by a few degrees as she speaks. "So Myrnin, my old friend" the word seems to pain her somehow, like she is spitting out liquid silver "how is your work?" Ah, an attempt at civility in the presence of little Claire, although the anger is evident under those cool irises of hers; she is biding her time. Worse is to come, and I fear that I will pay dearly for this. What have I done that was so awful though!, my mind screams the thoughts I fear to put into words.

"Everything is going perfectly well, m'dear. And with you? Your duties as the Founder?" Claire is becoming more and more confused as the scene unfolds, as though she understands physics, has a (faint) grasp on alchemy, and yet social etiquette has left her dumbfounded.

Amelie raises one perfectly sculptured eyebrow and replies "Smoothly I assure you. Oliver-" she hesitates on the name "has tried to enter our town once more, but my guards... Persuaded him to stay away." Her former lover, now discarded from her mind with little more consequence to Amelie then the dead.

Claire finally breaks into the conversation with a foolish reminder of all that has occurred "So Amelie, this chit-chat is maddening, what are you going to do about what has occurred?" Of course Claire would not be able to handle the suspense. How typical of a human. Amelie's eyes flash a shocking scarlet for a moment, a threat display that my little bird misses entirely, much to my dismay. She continues "Well? Are you going to stop us working together? Change me? Order me to leave and never come back? Kill me? Or-or let us get back to work?" Her bravado fails her as Claire's eyes meet mine fleetingly before fixing back on Amelie.

Well well well, that was a... Complicated look. Only a fool would misinterpret the 'work' she referred to, and Amelie is no fool. Her eyebrows rise fleetingly, and it is evident that Amelie is not used to being spoken to like this from the fact that her anger seems to fade for now. She retorts sharply, her anger building once more "Claire, I will not be spoken to in that manner, so if you would like to escape with your throat intact, now is the time to leave. Now." The air is almost thick with the crackling of her power, but somehow, this wonderful girl stands her ground, even keeping eye contact with Amelie. I admire her so much in that moment, both for her will and her beauty as her hair is lifted around her. Somehow the two have ended up in a stare-off that should be impossible, and yet it is Amelie that looks away first.

"You may stay if you must." Amelie relents, and I am overcome with joy as Claire turns to me with a fleeting grin before she sits - or rather, she collapses - back onto the couch, her eyes beguiling to droop instantly.

I grab her soft hand instantly, a question in my eyes, to which she nods reassuringly. I cannot help worrying about my little bird; she grows weary too quickly nowadays. We look towards Amelie, who has perched upon a lab table and still appears elegant. She looks at both of us in turn, before sighing and saying "I will say this once, so listen. Both of you." She looks meaningfully at me - of course I listen! What does she take me for, a mad scientist?! - then continues. "This may not happen ever again, you understand me? I cannot have anything ruining Myrnin; he has only just recovered his sanity" she says this lightly, as if the idea of me being sane amused her greatly "and the loss of Ada hit him hugely. There is also the wrath of Shane" I scoff at the idea, but she goes on "and others in the Glass House, as well as the repercussions in the town, some of which neither of you could fathom. So I have come to a decision; you cannot see each other, for work or... Pleasure. This is my one and only warning; Claire, I will escort you to the Glass House. Say your final goodbyes." And with that bombshell, she leaves, presumably to wait in a limousine.

Claire turns to me with pain evident in her eyes. "So I guess this is goodbye then." Her eyes fill with unshed tears that spill over as I engulf her in a gentle hug.

I wish her goodbye in my native tongue "Ffarwel fy aderyn bach" I say, so that she cannot comprehend what I've said, to lessen the pain of this ending that is more painful then loosing my dear sweet Ada, the love of my life.

How can I let this happen? It's simple. As I watch her walk away, I realise something.

I won't let this be goodbye.

* * *

**Claire's POV:**

As I leave the lab, confusion clouds my mind, and guilt. So much guilt. Oh God I was about to cheat on Shane, and the worst thing? I think I still would. Oh God. Oh God. If we hadn't been interrupted... More would have happened. Of course I can deny it all I want - nothing too bad happened - but I wasn't about to stop was I? I was undressing him when Amelie walked in! Oh God what have I done?! And why, my sick mind whispers, don't you regret it? Of course I do! Yeah. I'm happy with Shane! Yeah. Yeah...

I snap myself out of it as I reach the limo and get inside. I'm so exhausted, but there's one thing I must do before I get to the Glass House.

"Amelie?" I test the waters, wary of her response. She looks over and nods, looking as weary as me, for me to continue "I was wondering... Are you planning on telling anyone, about, you know..." I trail off and await an answer.

An awkward silence fills the vehicle as I wait, drumming my fingernails at one point, then biting them, then cracking my knuckles, all to lessen the tension. It doesn't work, and when we arrive at the Glass House, we sit in silence for a few minutes until Amelie sighs and says "No. Your dirty little secret is safe with me. For now, you must go home, get some rest, and I will contact you in the morning with arrangements for your work away from Myrnin. Do not cross me little Claire, or I will not be so merciful again. Go now. Go home to your friends while you still can."

I almost jump from the limo and speed down the walkway to the welcoming house, oh how I have missed this house! It's been, what, a few hours? And yet the security being able to unlock that trusty door and slam it behind me... Oh I have missed it! I intend to run straight for my bedroom - a little crying, a lot of self pity, and maybe some icecream - but I'm enveloped in a warm hug by Shane, who sways me lightly from side to side before looking down at me and whispering tenderly "I love you. I'm so sorry for how I was this morning." I nod mutely and wait for him to let me go, before I make some feeble excuse about getting an early night and run upstairs, where I meet Michael on the landing. Damn vampires, they're silent and they see too much. Like the tracks of my tears and my uneven heartbeat as I stumble to my bedroom and lay down on the bed.

* * *

**Michael's POV:**

Claire rushes by me in the hallway, but not before I see that she's crying and her heartbeat is erratic. Shit, what's Shane done now? I'll kill him if he's hurt her. I storm downstairs to find Shane on a game, engrossed and grunting as he fiddles with the controller. I shout "Yo Shane! You and Claire, you okay?"

He looks over at me and grins "Yeah Mikey. We're great. Come here, let me whip you at this game, I haven't had an easy ride in a while." So this isn't why she was crying. I'll keep that in mind.

He's a cocky bastard. I flip him off before I run over to join him, and he beats me at the first game. As I demand a rematch, I don't notice Claire's heartbeat fade, then go completely as she leaves the Glass House for the last time. If only I had, maybe I could have avoided what happened next.

Or maybe it was inevitable.

* * *

**Claire's POV:**

I cry for what feels like hours but might only be minutes, heart wrenching sobs that I can't control even if I wanted to, before my tears end as I see an open portal in front of me. How long has that been open? Did I open it? It's obviously the lab through there - I'd recognise that dim light and chaos anywhere - and it's as if my heart soars in my chest. I can't go there; Amelie would KILL me!

It's as if my body has decided to go before my mind caught up; one minute, I'm on my bed, deliberating, and the next, I'm stood in front of the couch, where Myrnin sits with his nose in a book, his Benjamin Franklin glasses on, with a beaming smile on my face for the first time since I left the lab.

He takes his time to finish his page - God knows if he's actually reading - and put the book down slowly before he looks up and his eyes meet mine. "Oh Claire. What I surprise. What do you want?"

My reply is so forceful and sure that it shocks us both. "You"

His eyebrows raise as he says "Well well well. That can be arranged. But my dear Claire; what about Amelie?"

He says the name with obvious disdain and I simply say "Do you care?"

"No. You're worth the wrath of Amelie."

With that, I all but leap on him and attack him with my lips. I don't give myself time to think, to regret, I just give myself over to the sensations. The feeling of his body underneath mine, his lips on mine, and then his tongue snakes out, seeking dominance, and I oblige as a moan escapes my quivering lips. We continue like this for who knows how long, until it's not enough; I want to be closer. I want him. All of him.

Now.

I lift myself higher so that I can get a good grip on his jacket, and then it hits the floor in the corner. He get the hint and begins to remove my flimsy coat and, in a breathless rush, we're both down to our underwear. Panting, I look deep into his eyes and whisper "I want you"

He chuckles as his eyes light with passion and he carries me through to his bedroom before dropping me lightly on the bed and beginning to plant a trail of tender kisses along my jawline as we undress each other quickly, a sense of urgency taking over, and we both take a moment to catch our breath and admire the sight before us. My breath hitches in my throat, and I realise that THIS is what I want. To be here. With him. He can see it in my eyes, and he repeats my earlier declaration "I want you"

I beam as we pick up where we left off, he places featherlight kisses everywhere, my lips to my navel, and everywhere else. I shudder in apprehension and I need him. Now. I bring his lips back to mine and we continue like this for a while until he cannot wait either, and that's the moment I cheat on Shane. No regrets. No guilt. Nothing except acceptance, and a bunch of other emotions that scare the crap out of me.

Afterwards, I look into his eyes and gasp. They're a shocking scarlet, but he seems to have control as they begin to fade. It gives me an idea.

"Myrnin?" I ask timidly, still slightly breathless.

He says "Yes?" With a grin lighting up his face.

"Can you- can you bite me?"

His face falls as he battles with the beast I know lies within, but I want this. I need this. I whisper "it's okay. I trust you." And expose my neck.

I trust him to stop before he drains me. He's never drained me before, so why would he now? I see the moment that he gives in; his eyes cloud over once more, but this time, there's no control. He's gone, replaced by the beast.

I gasp as he grabs my neck and begins to bite. I fight at first, of course, but then my limbs become lifeless, I can't move, my minds fuzzy, and as he drains the last drops, I fade into the darkness.


	4. Lost Love

**Hello once again my friends, it has only been 26 day's. That is rather good. I am rather proud. Me and Clyrnin forever missed you all. She say's Hello by the way. *she waves frantically*. This chapter is written by moi, and Amelie's POV, is co-written as I had a little bit of writers block. So we both decided to write a POV for Amelie and then I merged our POV's together to get the final result which I think is great! This chapter is a long one guys, and I hope you enjoy. Please let us know what you think by reviewing! Thank you! Check Clyrnin forever's fanfiction, her stories are great. You shall not be disappointed. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Lost Love**

**Myrnins POV:  
**  
My Claire, the one I am holding in my arms asked me the question I desired the most.

"Can you- can you bite me?" My face falls with shock as to the question she proposed. The beast rattled the chains inside of me, threatening surface. Every part of me faced a battle with temptation and strength.

"It's okay. I trust you" as she exposes her neck, the beast beneath breaks loose gaining control over my body, I tremble as to the power surging through me. I place my hand underneath her slim neck, bringing her to my mouth, I breathe in her scent one last time before I bite the tender skin underneath my lips. As she fights I feel pleasure making me moan. Her divine blood entices my hunger, and my love for her. I share something so precious with her that I cannot allow myself to stop. I won't stop. As I drain the last drop, my fangs ascend leaving nothing but the bitter cold leering over our bodies.

Claire's eyes are open wide, with luminosity and love. I reach for her body, as her heart beat fades into the silence. I weep as I realise what I have done. I have killed the one I love. Another tragedy, another loss.

"Claire? Please, please come back" I cry, as my head falls onto her chest, that will never rise again. I know the only thing I can do that can and will save her. I bring her into my arms and kiss her forehead gently before whispering "I am sorry, but I do the unexpected to the people I love" and that is when I place my sharp fangs into her neck once again, only this time to save her.

* * *

**Claire's POV:**

I felt comfortable and light, almost as if I was floating. The blackness that seemed to consume me filled me with warmth and peace. But then something ice cold suddenly pierced through my veins, as a familiar voice called my name.

"Claire, please choose to stay. Don't leave me. Everyone leaves me" the words sent shivers down my spine. More ice erupted through my veins, freezing me to the core. The pain whipped through me like a knife. I saw everything in front of me, clearly. All the memories I had shared, all the days, weeks, months and years I had lived. Every season. Every special moment in my life. My family, my first birthday, my first kiss. My first everything and it all faded to quickly for me to grasp onto it and keep it with me forever. All in that second I saw what my life would be if I chose to stay. If I became a Vampire. I searched for Myrnins voice. I needed to hear it. The pain ripped through me once again, a scream rose within that soon left my lips.

A shrill noise rang in my head, as Myrnin spoke to me "Little bird choose, I need you, I love you. Claire please come back to me" I grabbed onto what felt like ice and pulled myself through the wall that separated me from reality. I burst through, and opened my eyes.

Everything was so clear. The specks of dust that float in the air, dodging the light, all the cracks in the paint, everything clear. I look towards my body. I am pallid, cold and... Naked. I instinctively reach for the blanket, but there isn't one in sight. Myrnin wraps his arms around me and holds me close, stroking my hair softly.

"You're back" is all he says. I want to lash out and make him see what he has done. But I made the choice to be with him, so I stayed in his arms, a place where I felt safe and secure.

As I began to drift off into slumber, my senses latched onto a heavenly scent. The smell was tantalising me. I lifted my head in response, and began to leave Myrnins arms, when he pulled me back. "Don't Claire, you could lose control" his eyes were pleading for me to stay, but the smell, the thought of fresh blood in my mouth, tempted me further. I decided to remove myself from his hold. He didn't let me go.

"You can't stop me!" I retorted. "Let me go!" when he didn't I turned on him. My eyes blazing with fire. The crimson in my irises began to cloud my vision, and all I could see was red. An unfamiliar sensation rippled in my mouth, sharp fangs falling to place. I reached up and stroked them while smiling with amusement. Just like my makers. I looked up at him once again, his eyes looking right into mine. Staring into my soul, searching for Claire, the beast inside of me pushed her to the back letting go of my morals. I once again attempted to leave, only to be pressed up against the wall, with hands either side of me.

"I SAID NO!" Myrnin roared in my face. Suddenly the anger and the beast inside of me died down. I was once again myself.

"I'm -I'm so sorry" I cried, I was willing to hurt someone and that was something I couldn't forget. He grabbed me and held me in his arms. "Myrnin I need blood. I don't want to kill. Please?" His breathing hitched a little, a habit he couldn't kill. He placed a finger underneath my chin to bring my eyes to his. They held so much light, happiness, and love, and it was all for me. The gloss that lined his eyes, made tears cloud mine. I blinked them away as my lips moved to his. He settled into the kiss, moving his lips in perfect synchronisation with mine. It got deeper, more amorous. I pushed myself off of the wall and fell into his body. I wrapped my thigh around his waist, and hoisted myself up, so I could be closer to him. Myrnin removed the jacket that was covering my body, letting the cold nip at my skin. He threw me down onto the unmade bed.

He began to approach me when I grabbed him and threw him onto his back. I straddled him, gripping onto his body, not wanting to let go. I bit his bottom lip teasingly, before my tongue wrapped around his sending us both into euphoria. I grabbed his soft and silky hair as I slowly moved my lips to his jawline, and began nibbling his ear, when my fangs pressed lightly into his neck, teasing him I bit down; giving us both satisfaction. His ambrosial blood dripped into my mouth creating sensations I didn't know existed, sending my blood-lust beyond limits. His mouth reached my neck, kissing softly before biting me in the spot, what was an open wound only hours ago. The sensitivity sent endless chills down my spine.

I rolled over on my side, to be next to Myrnin, his arm wrapped around my waist, drawing circles on my back. "Claire?"

"Yes?" I answered breathlessly.

"Do not tell Amelie of what has occurred. Such changes to your life will affect everything. Your friends may not accept, most likely that'll be Shame-"

"Shane" I interjected.

"-Shane then. We must tell no one. Not a soul, only you and I should know. For obvious reasons you cannot stay here. All will be too apparent; you cannot go to the Glass House either. Amelie is not nonsensical; she may find out or already know. We must do what we can to make sure nobody finds out. We need a plan, but for now this can be our little secret, as others might not be so understanding" The word 'secret' sparked excitement within me, releasing a small giggle from my mouth. Myrnin grinned and kissed the smile that highlighted my face. "God, you're so beautiful. I am blessed to have you with me and in my arms" I didn't answer him I just planted a kiss on his shoulder and held onto him.

* * *

** Amelie's POV:**

I wondered back into my office, returning from an awkward situation. I took a deep breath, something I do so regularly now, something I don't need but comforts me. As I brushed the tiniest speck of dust from my perfectly tailored jacket I closed the long, engraved doors of my office and my mind. My body drifted over to the regal chair locating just a mere foot away from me. I wavered as I walked, this puzzled me. I miss it at first, and assume that I missed my evening O negative; my body started to tremble as the thought of blood rushing through veins and into my mouth lured me to my blood cooler. No time for etiquette here, I ripped open the bag, and before I could apprehend what had happened I had opened another one, and many more. I had ingurgitated every single drop of blood I had. The bags were shredded, and spread around my feet, resting on the grand floor. I knelt down to examine how many I had devoured. My mind couldn't have counted, for there was too many. I gave up and I took my lithe body to my chair.

I begin to sign paper work when the quaking of my fingers causes my pen to quiver on the page only then do I begin to comprehend what is happening. I have seen this happen before, but never to a powerful vampire. Never to me, or any vampire well into their immortal life. I have only seen this once before and in that case the vampire died.

I pushed this thought away, and began signing paper work again when a barrier stopped me, something washed over my body. Waves of nausea taking me onto a sea with currents flowing every way, I grasped for the desk that was so near but yet so far. I missed it completely, sending myself to the floor. Grace left me; it was just me now and my mind. I hiccuped for air, sweet fresh air. My senses gave up on me, life itself following. "Jesu" I whisper as I gave one deep breath before light left me, sending me in to a swirling blackness that rushed around my body eating all the light around and inside me.

Sometime later – one can never know when in that state, the never changing land of fear and desperation – I awaken at my desk, as if nothing has occurred. The pen is still resting lifeless, in my hand, the papers lie in two neat piles, signed and unsigned, not a hair is out place or a splash on my coat. So I do what I always do. I put it the back of my mind and pick up my pen. I continue with my life. I keep up appearances. I am the founder; this is what I do.

Even though, inside, I'm screaming. For help. For hope. For the one thing I will never deserve; salvation.

My acute senses detect a visitor and I look at myself in the mirror on the wall. My face is one of someone who has seen a ghost, or their gravestone. Horrified. Terrified. Desperate. And to think, some in this town question my ability to feel at all! Some question my morals, my soul, my humanity.

If they had simply glimpsed me in this quiet moment, alone and no longer a fearless queen with a heart of ice, maybe they would pity me.

Or would they simply kill me as they saw the chance?

I cannot take the risk, either way. I wait until my face settles out into the cool neutrality I am accustomed to before I put down my pen and open the double doors. I gasp as my hand reaches my mouth as the face I see before me leaves me speechless, frozen.

"Amelie?" his voice, so gentle spoke to me, love decorating the words in harmonious sounds, like music to my ears. "Amelie, are you alright?" His voice, light meaningful words. So much sweetness, I could almost taste the love. "Amelie!" I jumped at the volume of his voice, looking deeply into his eyes and searching his beautiful angelic face. One I loved and I thought that I would never see again. My dear Samuel Glass. Tears rushed to my eyes, gathering themselves for release. I hushed myself. Now is not the time to express emotions. My words stayed between my quivering lips not wanting to be heard , yet crying to be listened too. I spoke, to my love. The love that will never exist again. The love I will forever miss.

"Sam. Oh Samuel" Heartbreak spilling all over my words. My heart bled for him to envelope me in an everlasting embrace. He reached out and shook me, sending my head spinning, causing dizziness to spiral upon me.

"Amelie!" I blinked gathering my senses to be faced with Michael. "Amelie it's me. Samuels dead, remember?" He took my face in his hands, his eyes filled with worry, and sympathy. Tears threatened to fall once again, this time they let themselves free. I couldn't hold back. I grabbed onto his hands and buried my head into the crook of his neck, weeping for a love I wanted so much, but couldn't have. He was gone, and he would never return. I lost him, and it's my fault.

"I'm sorry Michael, I thought you were Samuel, you remind me so much of your Grandfather, you're too kind hearted to fools like me, please leave for your own good. I need time alone"

"Wait, there was something I wanted to ask you" he turned his head towards the window, staring blankly as if looking for the question in the depths of the washed out town that is Morganville. His big blue eyes of sapphire looked into mine, washing out the last few moments. . I signalled him with a smooth wave of my hand to carry on. He returned his glance to the window, still searching for something "Amelie, I'm concerned about Claire, she came home late last night, and I went to check on her later on, she was not there. I know she can take care of herself – she's proven that tenfold by now – but she seems very troubled just recently. It scares me. But I can't help worrying. We're worried for her. It's Claire"

"Michael, what can I possibly do? Place a tracking device around her ankle? Watch her every minute of every day? I can't do that, and you know I wouldn't if I could. Her life is her own, and the choices she makes are hers alone. Nothing I can do will change that, so what do you possibly think I could do for her, and that is assuming I want to" My voice shook towards the end of my sentence. Fangs shot down faster than before, sending me into blood lust. The beast inside taking over my body. I struggled for composure; the sharp voice of Michael Glass broke me from my tortured mind.

His eyes hold desperation as his piercing gaze meets mine, and I feel myself begin to shake. My fangs ascended, as my body began to tremble. No. Not, not in front of him. No. Still shaking I sit back down at my desk and say "What do you want me to say Michael? I have done nothing, and I have no clue where she is"

He sighs and says "I am assuming nothing Amelie, I'm just… hoping that you'll feel something for the girl that's saved your town more times than you even know. I'll go now, and leave you to your work" He sneers and I barely stop my fangs from descending as a show of dominance.

As he walks away, I feel myself slipping from reality, and I realise something. If I don't take action soon, façades and power, politics and etiquette, pretences and lies, they mean nothing.

They mean little to the dead.


End file.
